


The Antidote

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [559]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Feral Derek Hale, M/M, Protective Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/10/21: “coward, storm, march”I hurt my own heart writing scenes like this.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [559]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Kudos: 26





	The Antidote

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/10/21: “coward, storm, march”
> 
> I hurt my own heart writing scenes like this.

When it came to those he loved, Stiles was no coward.

Scott blocked Stiles’s way, hoping he wouldn’t have to shift in order to prevent his friend from marching to his certain death.

Yards behind Scott Derek crouched, his clothes shredded, his bulging muscles furred and bloody, his growl deep as thunder in a storm.

“He’s been poisoned! He needs help!” Stiles shot past Scott who could only watch what ensued.

Fearlessly Stiles pressed his hand against Derek’s face. The feral snarling softened and Derek leaned into Stiles’s palm with a pathetic whine.

“I won’t let you die,” Stiles promised.


End file.
